


Fate

by Illiterate_pirate



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Assumptions, Do i have to say its fiction?, How Do I Tag, Introspection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illiterate_pirate/pseuds/Illiterate_pirate
Summary: Minnie and fate
Kudos: 3





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of intriguing that a divination can lead one's life

Fate. At the moment, she hated it. She's homesick because of it despite being in the same country as her family. She "has" to live in a boarding school for her to get used to being away from family. All this because a divination saying she's destined for big things out of the country. Do they have to take it seriously? Isn't it just superstition?

Whatever. She plays the piano to ebb down some of her loneliness. It brings her back to her childhood when her mom is beside her, guiding her to play the keys. As long as there's a piano she can play, she can be home.

She plays the piano a lot. By the time she's a young adult, her piano skills are well recognized. Nights of sulking actually paid off that the music teacher pestered her to do auditions after auditions, both by local and foreign agencies. 

Fate. Could this be it? She reads a letter telling her she passed the auditions and is qualified to be a trainee of a foreign company. She's bound to be in a foreign land anyway, might as well start as soon as possible. Her mom couldn't be more proud and thrilled. Minnie, on the other hand, is full of anxiety. Big things can be either good or bad. She hopes the universe is with her.

She got to do her part though. Training hard, learning more, practicing often, she does all in hopes of good results. As a foreigner, she also needed to get a firm grasp on the new language quickly. During those times, she felt even more lonely now that she's in another country, truly away from home. With the language barrier, making friends with other trainees can be hard. A bit of luck on her side when she met some fellow foreigners from her homeland, but they've debuted and are mostly too busy to spend time with her. 

Eventually, she is able to be friends with other trainees. She has passed the language hurdle. They share stories and have fun together. She welcomes praises and comfort and gives them back if needed. Those are the times when her heart can be full. She understands them too as they leave. Some things only last for a while. Seeing so many leave made her doubt new trainees. Investing emotionally has led to sadness. These are times her heart feels empty. It's no longer enough to let her sadness seep through the piano keys; they now flow out through her vocal chords too.

Fate. She held on. Her bittersweet relationship with fate has led her to this point where she's deemed quite talented by her peers but not enough to debut. Fate has become a menace that makes her want to give up but also push her into growing more. She's used to it by now, but she's also sick of it.

Perhaps the universe heard enough of her sad tunes. Things started to go up when she was told that someone familiar is auditioning. Someone at her age. This meant that she doesn't have to mind the pressure of being a super polite junior or a responsible unnie. To this person, she could be just herself. True enough, the moment Miyeon was introduced to her, Minnie felt like she could open her heart again like how she used to a few years back.

Not long after, the higher ups announced that Minnie, Miyeon, and four others, namely, Soojin, Soyeon, Yuqi, and Shuhua are ready to debut, they just need a song. Unfortunately, the company found that, though the girls match each other, they have a hard time making a song that fits them. A setback, she thought at the time. But it was the very thing that solidified their bond. Her members are like puzzle pieces she didn't know she needed.

Minnie shares her frustrations with Soyeon. Both of them have been training for so long, they feel ready to debut. They're both fired up, locking themselves in their studio until they have songs to present to their CEO. Soyeon's burning passion didn't stop there. She made plans to join survival shows just to put a foot in the industry. Soyeon is really brave, she thinks. Minnie thinks she might not do as well as Soyeon in those shows but she'll do what she can. She's cute so she can use that charm like in a children's song, right?

Other times, Minnie practices a lot. Just because she's a vocalist doesn't mean she's not going to dance. Looking at how Soojin dances, she pushes herself to dance at least half as elegantly as Soojin does. At times she feels like she hasn't improved, Soojin's calm motherly demeanor comforts and encourages her that her frustrations don't fully take over. Minnie adores Soojin for letting her feel light hearted despite the pressure. Despite being older, she likes to be taken care of; she's the youngest in her family after all. In gratitude, she pours out her aegyo to her which Soojin wouldn't admit that she likes. 

Being with Shuhua and Yuqi is like adopting energetic competitive puppies who are always willing to take on challenges. Their energy rubs onto Minnie. They're just the charge up she needs on her gloomy days. In turn, as foreigners themselves, they look for Minnie for some tips and guides on how to live in this foreign land. They'll try to act tough but it only reminds Minnie that they're still babies who, like her, also misses the home and family they left to chase their dream. Before she realized it, they'd snuck into Minnie's heart for her to take them under her wing.

She has to rest and have fun too. All work, no play isn't healthy. That's where Miyeon comes in. Being the same age, they got close pretty quick. Miyeon can be childish at times, but it's exactly what Minnie needs to let loose. When it's just the two of them, they forget age and just be themselves playing, or bickering when one of them acts too much like a kid. Other times, they're each other's big sis, comforting when one is feeling sad or reassuring when one is doubting themselves. With someone who's got their back, they would only grow stronger and bravely face the world.

Now, she's crying after a long day. It's overwhelming. Doing what she loves with members who are like family, their self produced songs are getting love and support from fans world wide, and her family back home being proud of her. It's real and it's amazing! Fate has brought her here and, at the moment, there's no place she'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> HWAA IS OUT!   
> Minnie crying gave the ending idea 🥺
> 
> Have it in works for quite a while. Minnie feels strongly, i wanted to explore that aspect.
> 
> Hope you like it! Does it flow well?


End file.
